


Every Other Day

by Shumichi (gayest_ratt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayest_ratt/pseuds/Shumichi
Summary: This day was just like any other. There was nothing special about it. I guess it wasn't meant to last.
Kudos: 2





	Every Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written so like, please don't judge.
> 
> This could be seen as Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, but that wasn't my intention. Also, I cried a little while writing it, but you might not cry.
> 
> It's also super short.

Yamaguchi woke up, just as he had every other morning. He began running through the routine he did every other morning. He took a shower like every other morning. He brushed his teeth like every morning. He ate breakfast made by his mother just as he did every other morning.

Leaving his house, he met up with his best friend Tsukishima. Together, they walked to school in silence. Just as they did every morning. Today was not a special day. Everything was the same as it was every other morning.

They arrived at school and went to their class. They both sat in their seats and waited for the class to end. Just as they did every other day. The bell rang at the same time it did every single day. Yamaguchi walked to Tsukishima’s desk. Just as he did every other day at this time. They ate in silence, only talking occasionally. Just as they did every other day.

After lunch, they had their afternoon classes. They started at the same time they did every other day. Once again, they took notes, waiting for the class to end. As they did every other day. The afternoon bell rang at the same time it did every other day. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima met at the door of the classroom. Just as they did every other day. They walked together to volleyball practice. The same as every other day.

Today was not a special day. It was just like every other day.

Volleyball practice wasn’t special. Hinata messed up on receives, just as he did every other day. Kageyama argued with Hinata, just like every other day. Tsukishima made fun of the two, like he did every other day. Daichi and Sugawara scolded all of them, like they did every other day.

Today was not a special day. It was just like every other day.

Volleyball practice ended, just as it did every other day. Everyone went home, as they did every other day. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked home together.

Just as they did every other day.

They walked past the same shop they did every other day. They turned onto the same roads they did every other day. The day was just like any other. It wasn’t special. It wasn’t special. It wasn’t special. At all.

Yamaguchi stepped off the curb to cross the street, not noticing the car coming towards him. Why would he? Today was just like any other day. Tsukishima reacted quickly and pulled Yamaguchi back onto the curb. Unfortunately, Tsukishima stumbled into the road.

Today wasn’t special. Today was like every other day. It wasn’t meant to be special. It was meant to be like every other day.

Tsukishima’s body laid in the road as the car sped off. Yamaguchi ran over to cradle his friend’s body. Yamaguchi hugged the lifeless body close to him as his mind screamed in anger, tears streaming down his face. 

Why? Why? Why? Why today? Today wasn’t special. There was nothing different. Today was just like every other day. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to go home like they did every other day. They were supposed to go to sleep like every other day. They were supposed to wake up in the morning and repeat the cycle. Just like they did every other day. So why!? Why did this happen!? 

Yamaguchi reached into his pocket and dialed the ambulance. His mind shattering from the realization that this was gonna end. The normal was over. No more can he say that his day was like every other day. Because his every other day involved Tsukishima. His every other day required Tsukishima. And now… his every other day is missing something.. Someone. His every other day is no longer his every other day.

His every other day died with his best friend.


End file.
